Fjalin Dragonhammer
Fjalin of the Dragonhammer clan, son of Chief Gunma Mountain Dwarf Barbarian; Chaotic good HP: 83 | Hit Dice: 8d12 | ' Armor Class:' 18 (Plate Mail) + 2 (Shield) Size: Medium | Speed: 25ft + 10 | Height: 4'11'' | Weight: 140 lbs Proficiency Bonus: +3 | Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution Rages: 4 | Rage DMG: +2 | Skills: Intimidation, Perception ----Son of Chief Gunma and the late Chief Adrik Dragonhammer. The founding member of the Akra Hammers, a self-appointed militia that patrol Akrasia’s Bluff in the Dwardim Mountains to keep it... relatively safe from harm. APPEARANCE He's on the younger side of his clan, having not even reached a hundred years of age yet. He has a sturdy-looking form with fair skin and glossy amber locks swept to the side. His beard isn't quite as long or extravegant as some of the elders, so he keeps it tamed with a simple knot at the end, somewhat in retaliation to his roots. If it weren't for his unseemly personality, he might be quite the likable fellow. He's usually only seen wearing his Akra Hammer uniform, which is layers of thick, studded leather and plate mail interwoven together with the crest for the Dwarven clan of Akrasia's Bluff on his chest - the Dethek symbols for 'safe place' and inside it, the symbol for 'Dwarf'. PERSONALITY Fjalin prefers to be referred to as 'Sir Fjalin' to inflate his ego and intimidate those perceived as weaker than him. His mother, Gunma, is not only the blacksmith at Silverskull Forge but also Chief of the Dragonhammer clan. After Fjalin's father died and his mother took over, she became persistant that Fjalin stay in the Bluff to take over as Chief when she goes, too. This killed any aspiration Fjalin had of leaving the Bluff, because despite his dreams, he cared deeply for his mother, who took the Chief's death harder than anyone. Thus, accepting his fate bitterly and abandoning his dreams, Fjalin settled for spending his days and nights drinking and gambling at Gromm’s Aleforge with his second in command and best mate, Ulfgar Silverfist, who is about as loyal to his superior as a fish is to water. Fjalin is a selfish, easily-angered dwarf with some suspiciously good luck when it comes to gambling. He is the Bluff’s undefeated champion at any card and dart game, and thrives off opportunities to accept a foreigner’s challenge, and coin. Fjalin dons thick leather, silver trimmed Tavern Bracers as part of his Akra Hammer uniform, with an enchantment granting him advantage in any card or dart game. They also grant a +2 modifier to unarmed strikes, but smell as though they’d been soaked in ale for ages, giving the wearer a persistent odor of having spent a night, or ten, at the pub. This makes it easy to fool others into thinking he's constantly drunk so they underestimate him. When he's not drinking or gambling his life away, he's in the Pits, getting some extra coin and unleashing his pent up frustration on those foolish enough to challenge him in hand-to-hand combat. Beneath Fjalin's scheming, narcissistic ways, he's brave and loyal to his mother and clan, which is what keeps him from leaving to pursue his dream of adventure. If asked, his closest friend, Ulfgar, will speak of a time when Fjalin wasn't so angry and disingenuous, but time and abandoned dreams have soured him. He'll explain how Fjalin's arrogance is a facade to hide how much he hates his predetermined future in the Bluff. Though they've been close most of their lives and Ulfgar feels sorry for Fjalin, he admits they've grown distant as friends and doesn't blame those who find the aggressive dwarf rather repugnant. "When we was boys, Fjalin dreamt of leavin' tha Bluff to become a Paladin of Alazar. That's why he started tha Akra Hammers in tha first place. By tha gods, he'd pratice 'til he was red-faced and out of breath, 'n no matter who tried to stop him, or how many times he heard that tha Royal Guard would never accept a foreign moun'in dwarf like him, he trained, day in and day out, for years. Never was very good with a sword, though. If ya ever see 'im withou' his gloves, he's gotta buncha scars. Still didn't stop 'im. Not 'til the chief up and died. Now he won't leave Gunma's side... and I can't rightly leave his, now can I?" - Ulfgar Ironfist Features DWARF Darkvision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dim and dark conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light. In darkness, you see as if it were dim light, but can't discern color, only shades of gray. Dwarven Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against poison, you have resistance against poison damage. BARBARIAN Rage: Although you can't cast on concentrate on spells during, you may enter rage (as a bonus action) for 1 minute to: * Gain adv. on STR checks and STR saving throws. * Gain a bonus to damage rolls for Melee attacks using STR that increase with your barbarian levels (see Rage Damage on the Barbarian table). * Resist bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. The number of times you may Rage varies depending on your level. If you use them all, a long rest is required to replenish them. Unarmored Defense: Armor class equals 10 + DEX modifier + CON modifier. Using a shield allows you to still gain this benefit. Reckless Attack: At 2nd level, you can throw all concern for defense to attack with fierce desperation. When you make your first attack on your turn, you can decide to attack recklessly. Doing so gives you advantage on melee weapon attack rolls using STR during this turn, but attack rolls against you have advantage until your next turn. Danger Sense: At 2nd level, you gain an uncanny sense of when things nearby aren't as they should be, giving you an edge when you dodge away from danger. You have advantage on Dexterity saving throws against effects that you can see, such as traps and spells. To gain this benefit, you can't be blinded, deafened, or incapacited. Primal Path: At 3rd level, you choose a path that shapes the nature of your rage. Choose between the Path of the Berserker or the Path of the Totem Warrior. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th levels. Extra Attack: Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Fast Movement: Starting at 5th level, your speed increases by 10 feet while you aren't wearing heavy armor. Feral Instinct: By 7th level, your instincts are so honed that you have advantage on initiative rolls. Additionally, if you are surprised at the beginning of combat and aren't incapacitated, you can act normally on your first turn, but only if you enter your rage before doing anything else on that turn. PATH OF THE BERSERKER When you enter Berserker's Rage, you thrill in the chaos of battle, heedless of your own health or well-being. Frenzy: At 3rd level, when you choose this path, you can go into a frenzy when you rage. If you do so, for the duration of your rage, you can make a single melee weapon attack as a bonus action on each of your turns after this one. When your rage ends, you suffer one level of exhaustion. Mindless Rage: Beginning at 6th level, you can't be charmed or frightened while raging. If you are charmed or frightened when you enter your rage, the effect is suspended for the duration of the rage. Proficiencies Dwarven Combat Training: You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer, as well as simple and martial weapons. Armor: Light, Medium, Shields Tools: Smith's Tools Languages: Common, Dwarvish